


secret

by mido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has never been one for keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to my [tumblr](http://shirosly.tumblr.com)

Oikawa has never been one for keeping secrets, especially from Iwaizumi. The latter can tell within minutes if there's something tucked into an alcove of Oikawa's obliviously one-tracked mind, and he's honed that ability over the years as they grew up together. While the outside world sees the brunet as radiating confidence and athletic talent, Iwaizumi has pieced together what Oikawa keeps inside, oozing pride to cover it. When Iwaizumi wipes his own away to tell himself the truth, he finds that it's an appealing thought to spill all of Oikawa's insecurities to everyone, to tear down the attractive façade the brunet has sculpted for himself. He doesn't let himself, though. Oikawa's happiness comes first, Iwaizumi's hatred second.

It's usually obvious whenever something gossip-worthy comes Oikawa's way and has him practically begging to spill it. It takes Iwaizumi a delay of about thirty seconds to realize something's up, and for the rest of Aobajousai it's roughly five minutes. Oikawa'll end up blurting a rumor in the locker room after practice when the showers are running and only a few others are around. "You can keep a secret, can't you, Iwa-chan?" He'll ask, comically rubbing the back of his neck and winking. Iwaizumi will glare irritain Oikawa's direction (eliciting a "scary!" from the latter), and bop him squarely on the head, admonishing him with "Don't listen to secrets you can't keep, Trashkawa."

Iwaizumi has only just stepped through the gym doors when he senses a change from the usual atmosphere of the gym. Oikawa is rapid-fire serving as the rest of the team scrambles to receive on the other side of the net, a normal occurrence, but something is off. At the sound of the gym door opening, everyone but Oikawa shoots Iwaizumi quizzical and confused looks in the spare seconds they have while the former reaches for another ball from the bin. He shares their puzzlement at first, but their intentions become clear once he shifts his attention to Oikawa.

On any other day, it would take about a second at most for the brunet to glance over at Iwaizumi and wave animatedly, then return (most of) his focus back to practice. Today, on the other hand, Oikawa showed no indication that he'd even _noticed_ Iwaizumi, much less spared him a look. The mischievous gleam in his eyes has been doused, replaced with the striking dash of concentration Oikawa gets when something's on his mind. Iwaizumi catches Mizoguchi-san's eye as he drops his bag beside the bench and the latter nods, then stands and claps his hands together, gathering the attention of the rest of the players. Iwaizumi makes a beeline for Oikawa as the others head towards the coach, hooking his arm around the brunet's and pulling him towards the locker room. "Ah, Iwa-chan, that hurts!" Oikawa whines, but allows himself to be tugged along. 

Once safely isolated from the rest of the team, Iwaizumi releases Oikawa and crosses his arms irritatedly. "Sca-ry." The latter whispers to himself, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "What's wrong with you? You're not focusing on practice." He says, miffed. Oikawa bats his eyelashes comically. "Oh, Iwa-chan, you're concerned about me? I always knew-- agh!" He's interrupted by Iwaizumi's knee jutting into his stomach, said male's glare sharp enough to kill. "Wah, that hurrrrt!" Oikawa draws out the last few syllables exaggeratedly. "Answer my question, Assikawa." Iwaizumi spits. 

Oikawa's pained expression melts into one of mischief, traces of seriousness dripping from the corners of his eyes. "I've got a secret, Iwa-chan! You can't expect me to betray a dear friend's trust!" He announces, his smile tight on his face. "I couldn't care less." Iwaizumi mutters. "Spit it out so you're not preoccupied all day." He doesn't put much feeling into his words; he doesn't usually need to. But Oikawa's features grow strained, forcing a grin to stay in place. Iwaizumi notices."Sorry, Iwa-chan." He says, voice quieter than before. "I can't tell you this one."

* * *

The day passes lazily, this morning's events gnawing at Iwaizumi's mind as he struggles to keep his attention on schoolwork. He's relieved when lunch rolls around; he could use a break from overworking his brain. Iwaizumi can't recall the last time Oikawa had kept one of his secrets to himself -- he's not actually sure if he ever has. It continues to nag at him while he munches on his lunch, sips a boxed drink, drums his fingers on the table in anticipation.

Oikawa doesn't show up that lunch period.

Iwaizumi locates him soon enough; the brunet's sitting with Kindaichi and Kunimi, explaining something vague about volleyball and weaseling his way out of elaborating on why he was so distant this morning. The vibe Oikawa's giving off tells him that he's seen Iwaizumi notice him, but the latter decides to give it a break and head towards the vending machine. He leans against the wall and thumbs at the coins tucked in his pocket, waiting for the period to end.

That afternoon practice repeats itself, with Oikawa off and their teammates nudging Iwaizumi to do something. The latter reassures them he'll try to have their captain back to normal by tomorrow, but after this morning he's hesitant to claim he can fix Oikawa that quickly. Mizoguchi-san pulls the brunet aside once or twice for what Iwaizumi assumes to be a push to get whatever's on his mind out, but out to be an idea of how to spend the last practice of the day or something of that nature. He decides to pour his efforts of planning how to whip Oikawa back into shape into efforts to assist however he needs to this practice. 

They still end up walking home together as usual, and Oikawa still forces his hand into Iwaizumi's jacket pocket ("But it's coooooold, Iwa-chan!). The latter stays quiet, wondering how he'd be able to drag Oikawa's secret out and stay true to the theme, but he keeps getting distracted by the warmth of the brunet's slender hand in his own. He knows his calloused fingers fit nicely in the spaces between Oikawa's, but he shakes the action from his mind in favor of contemplation. He shivers unconsciously; Oikawa wasn't exaggerating -- it is cold. Unfortunately for Iwaizumi, the brunet feels his body shudder, and snuggles closer into his side with an animated shiver (accompanied by a loud "brr!") of his own. 

By the time they get to Iwaizumi's house, Oikawa has managed to con the former into wrapping his arm around him -- a feat that Iwaizumi likes to believe no one can accomplish. His mother ushers them inside once they show up on the doorstep, scolding them about being unprepared for the winter weather. Oikawa apologizes and winks, saying he'll remember her advice. Iwaizumi slugs him in the shoulder and drags him upstairs, muttering "Don't hit on my mom, trashy Oikawa." as they climb the stairs. 

Iwaizumi struggles with his homework for a few minutes while Oikawa messes with his phone, but the attempt is short lived. He eventually gets irritated from the brunet crawling around his room to find places with the best lighting for selfies. "Hey," he finds himself saying. Oikawa perks up at his voice. "Yeah?" 

"You wanna stay the night?" Iwaizumi asks nonchalantly, and Oikawa's eyes light up. "Oh, Iwa-chan, you don't want me to freeze walking home, do you? I'm so flattered knowing you're concerned for me--" 

Iwaizumi groans and headbutts the brunet, who's now snapping selfies of himself with the former in the background. "Oww, Iwa-chaaan!" Oikawa whines, rubbing at his head tentatively. "I'll grab the futon." Iwaizumi grumbles, standing and heading towards the closet. "Oh, it's fine!" Oikawa waves aimlessly at the air, then makes a peace sign and winks. "I can always sleep with you!"

That earns him a kick to the knee, and Oikawa rolls animatedly on the floor as he clutches his leg. "Iwa-chaaaaan, if you keep hitting me I'll get bruises, and then what will everyone think?" Iwaizumi is tempted to hit him again after hearing his mischievous tone, but restrains himself to make a point. He instead occupies himself with laying out the futon on the floor, then nudging Oikawa (who is still rolling around) onto it with his foot. 

They end up going back and forth like that for hours, Iwaizumi dishing out the occasional punch and ubiquitous insult to make sure Oikawa doesn't think he's going soft (he's not). Iwaizumi's homework is forgone in favor of their banter, something said male won't admit he's glad for. It's nearly ten by the time Iwaizumi suggests they should probably get to bed. Oikawa's about to protest, but a yawn escapes him and ruins any chance of staying up. Iwaizumi trudges over to the wall and turns off the light while Oikawa gathers any stray blankets the latter has lying around (which turns out to be a lot) and tucks them all around himself until he's rolled up like a burrito.

Iwaizumi pokes at Oikawa's bundle with his toe, but the brunet doesn't show it if he felt anything. He looks like a giant melon bun. 

Oikawa rolls around the futon as he tries to find the most comfortable position; an amusing display for Iwaizumi as he plops down on his bed. He tugs his own blanket over himself and leans back onto his pillow, feeling tension dissolve from his shoulders and neck. Oikawa finally stops fidgeting after rolling onto his side, and Iwaizumi closes his eyes and awaits sleep.

They've only been lying in the darkness for five minutes or so when Oikawa pipes up. "Hey Iwa-chan, are you still awake?"

"Go to sleep."

"But Iwa-chaaaan, I can't stop thinking!"

"Then think about sleeping."

"Hmph." Oikawa wriggles out from under his barricade if blankets to watch Iwaizumi with round eyes. "Iwa-chan."

Said male rolls onto his side, facing away from Oikawa. The latter makes a disgruntled sound, and Iwaizumi hears him padding closer to the bed until he crawls in with him. "Get out, Assikawa." He mutters, shoving his foot in Oikawa's face. The brunet squeaks in surprise, pushing Iwaizumi's foot away and squirms his away under the covers and beside Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan." He whispers, and the brunet's hot breath on his ear sends a shiver down his spine. "Do you wanna know my secret?"

Iwaizumi groans loudly and irritably, then relents and flips onto his other side. "What's your wonderfully scandalous secret, Trashkawa." He deadpans, and Oikawa's grin only grows wider. "You promise not to tell, right?" 

"How could I ever betray your trust."

Oikawa giggles at that, eyes crinkling in the corners with laughter. "Seriously though, if this is another stupid confession or some shit from a member of your fanclub I swear--"

 _"Hajime."_ Oikawa breathes, words wet and gathered on Iwaizumi's lips. "It's a real secret."

Iwaizumi swallows unconsciously, then nods for Oikawa to continue. "It's the _best_ secret." The brunet whispers, and Iwaizumi is faintly aware of him edging closer. "I." He starts, abruptly leaning forward and dropping a kiss on Iwaizumi's nose. "Loooooove." Next, one on his forehead. "You!" Another, but a peck to the lips this time. 

Iwaizumi's face feels like it's going to catch fire when Oikawa closes the distance between their bodies and melds himself against the other, nuzzling his face into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. "That was your amazing secret?" He mutters, hoping Oikawa doesn't notice his cheeks are pinker than usual. "Mmhmm!" Is the muffled answer from his shoulder. He exhales, not realizing he's been holding his breath, and coils an arm around Oikawa's torso, pulling him closer, if possible. He can feel the curve of Oikawa's smile on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> _( ´ Д ｀ 」∠ )_  
> this was gonna b angst but i changed my mind halfway cuz im a weenie


End file.
